


temporary insanity

by ziammayner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziammayner/pseuds/ziammayner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's starting to lose his ability to tell what's a dream and what's not.</p><p>Because sometimes, the hushed kisses at the end of a concert seem a little too fictitious, the way Liam takes him by the hips, presses him against a wall and tries to keep him silent as their bodies press and rut against each other in the midst of passionate caresses and whimpers of "more" and "please" a little too good to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	temporary insanity

**Author's Note:**

> as requested by an anon on my [tumblr](http://herculespayne.tumblr.com). this is completely shameless and somewhat garbage i'm so sorry

Zayn's starting to lose his ability to tell what's a dream and what's not.

Because sometimes, the hushed kisses at the end of a concert seem a little too fictitious, the way Liam takes him by the hips, presses him against a wall and tries to keep him silent as their bodies press and rut against each other in the midst of passionate caresses and whimpers of "more" and "please" a little too good to be true.

Because, whenever he feels the grip of Liam's large, calloused hands on the curve of his ass, bringing him closer as he leaves marks on Zayn's neck that won't go away for days, he feels like he's going to wake up any time now.

He finds himself thinking about it a lot. It's really not Zayn's fault that Liam's lips are so good at circumnavigating every inch of his bare body or that all it takes is a groaned sound resembling his name for Zayn to be coming, body overwhelmed with bliss until he realizes he's all alone.

When he hears Liam's voice during the day, asking about what they're getting for lunch and saying his name as nonchalantly as could be, Zayn truly starts to question his brain, because all that's playing through his head is the sound of Liam moaning into his ear, sloppy kisses trailing from his neck to his ear, hands running all over Zayn's body, nimble fingers stroking his length, Liam's free hand circling the rim of Zayn's hole, one or two slipping in as he covers Zayn's mouth with his own. 

"Be quiet, babe. You'll have plenty of time to be loud when I'm fucking you," Liam will whisper to Zayn between hitched breaths and moans and Zayn will be half-hard at the table, the rest of the boys staring at him expecting an answer.

Zayn truly believes he's losing his mind. When he closes his eyes, he pictures Liam's body flush against his, fucking him from behind, fingers gripping at Zayn's hair to make sure every single moan was loud and clear to everyone in the vicinity. When he opens them again, he can only find himself reaching under his pants to bring himself back, only wanting to be lost.

If Liam pulls Zayn in for a hug, the scent of the other boy's will make him think he was actually imagining Liam's face as he's close to coming, hands gripping Zayn's hips hard enough to burn, forcing Zayn to ride him or touch him or get _any_ sort of friction until his release is there, eyes wide as he blows a load in Zayn, kissing him and trying to regain the ability to speak before making sure he gets Zayn's off.

Zayn doesn't know what's a dream anymore.

All he knows is that, after, when Liam's body is spooning his own, arms wrapped around Zayn's chest and Liam nuzzles the back of Zayn's neck, whispering, "I love you, Zee," he doesn't want to go to sleep. When he's smiling to himself, saying, "I love you too, Leeyum," he blinks twice to confirm it's real.


End file.
